


Wanna Come over for Christmas

by kiddiluna



Category: Smallville
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex luthor is spending christmas alone once again until Clark Kent surprise him with a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna Come over for Christmas

A man who was around 5'10 wearing a white button up shirt with a pair of black slacks. His name was Lex Luthor he is in his early twenties and every Christmas since his mothers death he had spent them alone. 

Alone in the Giant mansion that he called his home. His father had not sent any regards to him not even the usual card or the secretary calling him to wish him a happy holidays.

So here he sat in the middle of the giant foyer with a glass of scotch in his hand standing in front of the fireplace as he lifted the glass to his lips to take a sip every now and then as his eyes stayed trained on the dancing embers that flickered with oranges, reds, yellow and briefest spikes of blue flames.

But as he sat alone in his foyer about 25 miles away the local farm boy was asking his parents could he have a guest over for the holidays.

“Mom, Dad, I was wondering if it would be alright if someone accompanied us on the holidays this year?” Clark propose as he ran his fingers through his black hair. Before he turned his cerulean eyes over to his mother than at his father.

“Who did you have in mind son?” Jonathan asked as he walked into the dining room where his son sat joining his wife by her side.

“Its Lex, dad.” Clark told him.

“Why would he want to come here, Clark he probably at his house throwing some magnificent party, or is probably going to one that Bruce Wayne fellow does every year.” Jonathan says.

“But he not dad he told me that he would be alone this year, he says he likes it this way but who wants to be alone on the hollidays?” Clark questioned as he looked over at his mother for help.

“Come on Jonathan let him come over we can just let him be alone can we?” Martha says to her husband as Jonathan sighed before looking at his wife then at his son.

“Fine, he can come over.” Jonathan agreed.

“Thanks dad, I will go get him now.” Clark said as he speed away from the small farm house and within a flash he was outside the other’s mansion.

Lex was sitting at his table idly typing at his laptop that lay on his bed next to him when the doorbell rang out through his house. Lex sighed as he got up and walked over to the door to answer it. ‘Who could that be I did not plan for visitors.’ Lex thinks.

"Who is it?" Lex asked as he stood in front of the door.

"Lex, it me Clark." A voice that rang through the door causing Lex eyebrows to furrow in wonder. Lex opened the door to see Clark standing in front of him.

"Clark, what are you doing over here?" Lex asked as he moved out of the doorway allowing the other to come inside. Lex led him to the foyer where he motioned the other to take a sit in the couch across from him.

"I was wondering if you want to come over to my house for Christmas?" Clark asked getting straight to the point as Lex looked at him as if the world was coming down upon him.

"You came all they way over here to the other side of town to ask for me to come over?" Lex questioned as he was secretly thrilled that the other came to save him from his loneliness on the holiday when families were supposed to be together.

"Well yeah, kinda you don't have to if it is not a bother." Clark said as the heat rose to his face as he looked away from Lex.

"Oh, no I'm not busy at all." Lex said as he smirked at Clark flustered face the farmer boy had a very interesting way to show affection.

"So...um... Do you wanna come over?" Clark asked once again.

"Of course I want to come over for Christmas." Lex said as he grabbed his car keys and started to walk out of the house with Clark following after him.”By the way Clark how did you get here so fast?”

“I…ummm… I ran.” Clark answers.

**Author's Note:**

> Friendship Fic So beautiful. Kudos and Comments always welcomed.


End file.
